


Try me

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, World of Ruin, ffxvrarepairsweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Quando erano arrivate delle richieste di aiuto da parte degli allevatori di Chocobo ubicati nella base di Meldacio, che avevano sfortunatamente perso alcuni esemplari a causa dei Behemoth sempre più violenti, Cor si era ritrovato suo malgrado diviso tra il“lasciamo che sia Iris ad occuparsi dell’organizzazione”e il“devo gestire la situazione personalmente”.





	Try me

Quando erano arrivate delle richieste di aiuto da parte degli allevatori di Chocobo ubicati nella base di Meldacio, che avevano sfortunatamente perso alcuni esemplari a causa dei Behemoth sempre più violenti, Cor si era ritrovato suo malgrado diviso tra il  _ “lasciamo che sia Iris ad occuparsi dell’organizzazione”  _ e il  _ “devo gestire la situazione personalmente” _ .

Da una parte, infatti, aveva giustamente pensato che fosse giunto il momento di dare un po' più di responsabilità alla giovane Amicitia che, in quei mesi, si era dimostrata un elemento più che importante per la sopravvivenza di Lestallum, mentre dall’altra gli era bastato vedere l'interesse brillare negli occhi di Loqi Tummelt per pensare di dover essere lui stesso a occuparsi della missione.

Non che non si fidasse dell’ex Generale Brigadiere di Niflheim, tutt’altro in realtà, ma conosceva Loqi e sapeva quanto il giovane soldato fosse attratto dalle missioni suicide -non a caso si era messo in testa di sconfiggere proprio lui, Cor Leonis -, e non poteva permettersi di perderlo. Anche perché l’ex imperiale era ormai diventato un tassello essenziale per Lestallum, soprattutto grazie alle sue conoscenze meccaniche e alle informazioni che era in grado di dare sui blindati Magitek impazziti. La sua presenza, in particolar modo quando collaborava con Cid e Cindy, era per tutti una sorta di  _ fonte di sicurezza _ … e Cor, dalla sua, non si sentiva realmente ben disposto all’idea di lasciare il suo amante, con un esiguo drappello di Angoni, alle prese con dei Behemoth inferociti.

Per quel motivo, con tutta la serietà della quale disponeva, si era espresso con un semplice e secco  _ «No», _ quando Loqi si presentò a lui per poter avere ulteriori informazioni sulla missione.

I suoi soldati, generalmente, non chiedevano mai spiegazioni dinanzi ai suoi rifiuti - si fidavano ciecamente delle sue disposizioni perché sapevano che ogni decisione veniva presa con la massima attenzione -, ma ovviamente Loqi non era uno dei suoi sottoposti e quella sua risposta sembrò non poterlo neanche lontanamente soddisfare.

«Perché? Cercano degli uomini per sconfiggere quei mostri e mi voglio offrire volontario», dichiarò con tono fiero e deciso, pronto a far valere in tutto e per tutto le sue scelte e prese di posizione. Nei suoi occhi brillava il bisogno di rivalsa e Cor non faticò a comprenderne il reale motivo.

Loqi, infatti, pur non avendo alcun bisogno di dimostrare di essere un guerriero abile e una risorsa per i sopravvissuti, sentiva gravare su di sé il peso della guerra e ciò che Ardyn, come Cancelliere, aveva creato sfruttando l’Impero. Non avrebbe mai rinnegato la sua appartenenza a Niflheim, era fiero delle sue origini, ma si era più volte dimostrato pronto a rifiutare ciò che la sua terra natia era diventata in mano a quell’essere crudele e manipolatore che aveva inganna. Quello però sembrava non essere mai abbastanza per Loqi che, talvolta, pareva quasi una bestia braccata da un cacciatore: in perenne stato d'allarme.

Per quel motivo l'ex imperiale era solito cercare delle missioni in grado di risaltare le sue capacità, era il suo modo per conquistare i favori e la fiducia dei sopravvissuti… e per quanto Cor capisse alla perfezione quella sua necessità, non era disposto a cedere tanto facilmente alle richieste del suo giovane amante.

«Non è una missione adatta alle tue capacità», dichiarò infatti, pronto a far valere le sue ragioni che, dal suo punto di vista, erano ovviamente più che valevoli.

Non si trattava solo del bisogno di proteggerlo, ma riguardava soprattutto la necessità di creare una squadra forte ed equilibrata in grado di far fronte ai behemoth che stavano terrorizzando i Chocobo, ormai essenziali per la sopravvivenza di più di un avamposto.

Quella sua affermazione, come era prevedibile, strappò in Loqi una smorfia di stizza. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, arricciando poi il naso mentre con le dita riportava dietro l'orecchio una ciocca bionda sfuggita al controllo della piccola coda che, ormai, era solito farsi per tenere i capelli lontani dal suo viso.

«Mettimi alla prova», sbottò infine, dando voce alla sua frustrazione. Il suo tono era volutamente di sfida, e con le labbra piegate in una smorfia, sembrò quasi cercare di enfatizzare quella sua affermazione… espressione che, tuttavia, agli occhi di Cor giunse più come un broncio infantile. Un qualcosa che, nonostante tutto, era rimasto immutato negli anni.   
Quel pensiero riuscì, incredibilmente a scaldare il petto di Leonis. Non che fosse realmente intenerito o in qualche modo commosso da quella scena, ma gli faceva sentire una sorta di senso di appartenenza e sicurezza. Perché per quanto il mondo sembrasse essersi rivoltato contro la sua popolazione, sembrava invece essere una certezza il fatto che Loqi si sarebbe sempre e comunque comportato come una prima donna, pronto a sfidarlo e a mettersi personalmente alla prova pur di far valere le sue capacità.

Voleva proteggerlo, impedirgli di mettere a repentaglio ulteriormente la sua vita solo per orgoglio… ma sapeva altrettanto bene che quando Loqi si metteva in testa di dimostrare qualcosa era ben difficile fargli cambiare idea.

Sospirò, scuotendo infine il capo con fare quasi rassegnato, cosa che lo aiutò in qualche modo a nascondere un mezzo sorriso.

«D’accordo», decise di acconsentire, bloccando poi sul nascere qualsiasi dichiarazione di vittoria da parte di Loqi con un gesto della mano, «ma ad una condizione», aggiunse puntando gli occhi su quelli del più giovane, assicurandosi di avere la sua più totale attenzione.

«E sarebbe?», indagò prontamente Loqi, con una nota di sospetto nella voce.

«Verrò con te. E non accetto nessun  _ ‘ma’ _ . Non è una missione da affrontare in solitaria. È richiesta una squadra di minimo quattro elementi. Inoltre, vuoi una prova, giusto?», insinuò con decisione, «Dimostrami di essere in grado di collaborare non solo con il sottoscritto ma anche con gli altri angoni».

Loqi restò per qualche istante con la bocca socchiusa, quasi sorpreso, poi sembrò reagire incrociando le braccia al petto. Cor sapeva quanto la sua fosse una richiesta complicata per l’ex imperiale, Loqi era infatti abituato ad agire da solo o con un seguito di MT che seguivano ciecamente i suoi ordini. Non era tipo da collaborazione, ma Cor riteneva quel passo davvero importante per il più giovane.

«Umf…», lo sentì sbuffare, «poi non lamentarti se prendo il comando della situazione. Sei troppo vecchio per guidare una missione simile».

Ancora una volta il suo tono era di sfida, ma Cor era ormai abituato a leggere tra le righe delle varie dichiarazioni di Loqi, e quello era ovviamente il suo modo di accettare le richieste che gli erano state fatte. Si stava realmente mettendo alla prova e Cor non poteva non dargliene atto.

Era coraggioso oltre che testardo, e quelle erano solo alcune delle caratteristiche che, suo malgrado, lo avevano sempre attratto di quel giovane soldato.

Allontanò quei pensieri e, dopo aver chiuso con decisione il fascicolo riguardante la missione, si permise di donare al suo compagno un mezzo sorriso, dichiarando un: «Ti farò avere i dettagli sulla squadra e sulla missione a cena. Per ora sei congedato, Loqi», che sembrò decretare, almeno per quel fortunato momento, la fine della loro breve ma intensa discussione.

Loqi, infatti, avrebbe sicuramente ripreso la parola proprio durante la cena… ma Cor era altrettanto certo che sarebbe riuscito a gestirlo, in un modo o nell’altro.


End file.
